Hana Haruka
Hana is a team member of Blade Angels. Appearance Hana has messy purple hair tied up in a ponytail with a yellow bow, she has two color eyes, her right eye is red and her left eye is green. She wears a green Chinese clothes. She has a golden bracelet on her upper left arm, she wear two color gloves, the right one is brown with a blue bracelet under it, and the other is dark blue. Personality Hana is an upbeat, easy-going and free-spirited girl, she is extremely loyal to her friends. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from other nobles in the Chinese families. She loves to go outside and sport, and doesn’t mind to get dirty clothes what so ever. Hana has learned to respect nature and loves it with all her heart. She likes to cooks meals, as she always showed interest in it at young age. Hana sometimes show she doesn’t like a male ordering her around (which her father did a lot), and will act fierce when they do so, this will also happen when they saying that females are weaker than them and shouldn’t beyblade at all. Because of that, she is known as the Amazonas of the team. History Hana is from a noble Chinese Family, and lives in Japan, at young age she severely sneaked out of the mansion to play with the kids outside. There she met Nyoko and Yuki. When she head back to home though, she was dirty from playing and was punished to never go outside again, this made little Hana mad, but also quiet to her parents at the age of 10 she ran away from home, after telling her parents she didn’t want to live like a bird in a cage. At that time she already beybladed, since her parents got her one, as they thought it was just a toy. Not long after that she met her old friends again, who were happy to see her, they talked and decided to from a beyblading team, called: the Blade Angels. She knows Ray, Lee and Mariah only because she met them once on a vacation to China and because a part of her family lives in that little town. Biography Bitbeast Leona is Spanish for "Lioness", Japanese for "Gold Lion General". Attacks Base attacks: Raining Tiger Blade: Leona will move at lighting speed and attack the opponent with that, it will make it look like there are more beyblades then one. It resembles a lot of Ray’s special move. Shockwaves: Leona will spin around fast, making it sound like there are roars coming from the beyblade, a roar can be loud enough to create shockwaves in the air and surrounding area, powerful enough to throw off its opponents Special Move: Unare (Growl): Ash comes from Leona and can cut anywhere the ash has landed on. All the ash that surrounds her opponents beyblade, is her weapon. With a simple hand gestures and a thought Hana can control the ash where it goes as well as make it take various form, as the beyblade follows her hand gestures. This provides her advantage while fighting groups of opponents. Though it just looks like scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. Hana controls the ash to attack from any direction as soon as she moves her hand, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the opponents beyblade. So evidently Leona is hard to beat with this attack. The main attack strength of Leona comes from how much ash makes contact. If the ash was to attack the in single particles, the damage would be little to nothing. The ash can cut through objects as easily as a sword would. Hana has shown that Leona can be a defensive beyblade as well by having the ash take the form of a shield to defend itself. Trivia Gallery WhiteTigers.jpg|Hana, with her friends from China Hana.jpg|Hana shocked/scared Reiandhana.jpg|Rei and Hana Category:Female Category:Beybladers Category:Beyblade G-revolution Category:Characters Category:Blade Angels Category:Beyblade Category:Human